Amores Peligrosos
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Estamos en el séptimo curso de nuestro trio. Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Harry y Ginny no tardarán en volver pero aún queda un poderoso enemigo... Draco Malfoy ¿Qué nuevas aventuras afrontará nuestro Héroe Harry Potter?Puede que exista contenido Lemon má
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia me vino a la cabeza pensando en una telenovela que vi hace unos años (La telenovela era española y se llamaba "La verdad de Laura". Quizás algunas cosillas os suene a esa serie xD pero muy pocas )) Los personajes como Shara y Lydia de este capítulo y muchos otros que se iran reincorporando están basados en mis colegas que los hice personajes de mi fan fic "Amores Peligrosos". Acepto que los primeros capítulos pueden ser uun poco cursis, pero voy en busca de acción más bien (que vendrá más adelante). He de añadir que la mayor parte de los personajes y lugares han sido creados por J.K.Row y no hice este fic con ánimo de lucrarme! sino de pasar un rato entrenido y esperando entretener a los demás. Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo... se que es demasiado corto pero no tenía nada más que explicar aquí ) Espero que os guste...¿Comentarios?**

**...FIC...**

Daba comienzo el séptimo curso en Hogwarts para Harry Potter y sus amigos. Pero ya era todo diferente. Hace unos meses Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort. Cómo solamente se dio la mitad del curso, por seguridad, este año se repetía el mismo que el año anterior. Pero el mundo mágico había regresado a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter aún tenía un enemigo en su camino: Draco Malfoy. Habían salido el chico y su madre inocentes de pertenecer a los mortífagos. Muchas personas desaprobaban su inocencia ya que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado, pero nadie tenía ninguna prueba. Ahora Harry tenía que soportar mayor cantidad y con mayor intensidad de insultos.

-Harry tranquilízate, te quedan solo unos meses que soportar a ese… Luego cada uno se irá por su camino.-Le decía por enésima vez la pelirroja a Harry.

-Gracias Gin, tu siempre me apoyas y me defiendes en todo, eres un sol de amiga…- Harry la abrazó en ese momento.

-Claro Harry, los amigos están para apoyarse ¿Cierto?

-Si, claro.

-Entonces no me agradezcas que lo haga.

En ese mismo momento, mientras Harry y Ginny seguían abrazados, entraron Ron y Hermione a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En acto reflejo se soltaron y atendieron a la conversación de sus amigos. Por casualidades de la vida…. 8-) … estaban discutiendo. Ron había dicho a Hermione que se replanteara ciertas "amistades". Entre las personas que debía replantearse, Ron solo le pudo dar dos nombres. El primero fue "Víctor Krum" que desde que supo que se habían besado, el exageraba a Hermione todos los actos del chico expresando con indirectas que quería ir más allá del simple beso. La otra persona era "Cissy Macmillan" que era una estudiante de sexto curso de Slytherin que comenzaba a llevarse muy bien con ella y con Ginny.

-¡El tema de Víctor Krum lo hemos hablado infinidad de veces y mi respuesta siempre ha sido negativa! Ahora Cissy, he hablado bastante con ella como para saber que es una buena chica y la verdad, no parece que sea de Slytherin. Es un poco egocéntrica y puede que un poco caprichosa, pero no tiene nada que ver con Draco Malfoy, es más, lo odia.- Se defendía Hermione de los ataques del pelirrojo.

-Bueno Herm, yo soy tu amigo y solamente me preocupo por ti…

-Pues no te preocupes tanto, anda Ron…

-Hablando del Rubio, ha vuelto a molestar a Harry. Si no hubiese llegado yo, los dos se habrían enfrascado en una pelea con todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

-¿Qué consecuencias conllevaría, Gin?- Preguntó Harry divertido.

-Pues… Uno tendría la nariz rota, otro un ojo negro. Si fuera a mayores estaríais en la enfermería, os tendríais que soportar toda la noche y los jefes de las casas os habrían restado puntos para vuestras casas. Creo que no me dejé nada, señor Potter.- Dijo la pelirroja también divertida.- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡WoW! Señorita Weasley… ¡Es usted mi heroína!- Dijo poniendo sus dos manos en la cara haciendo que los otros tres se rieran con ganas.

-Cuando vuelvas a estar a punto de meterte en líos me avisas. Si me gustan me apunto, sino me gustan evito que lo hagas.- Ahora Ginny sonrió dulcemente y les dio un beso a cada uno.- ¡Bueno tengo sueño, me voy a la cama!

Antes de irse cogió un caramelo que le permitía rugir como un león y se acercó donde sus amigas Lydia y Shara que estaban sentadas cerca hablando de sus temas. Una vez allí rugió dándoles un buen susto.

-¡Peques, me voy a la cama!- Se despidió abrazándolas.

-¡No nos vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, Weasley¡Creí que me daría un infarto!- Chilló Lydia enfurecida tirándole un cojín que le dio en toda la cabeza

-¡Hasta mañana leona!-Le dijo ahora Shara y Ginny hizo un amago de despedirse con su mano pero ya desaparecía por las escaleras.

Harry tenía la mirada justo donde estaba hace escasos segundos su Weasley favorita, todavía tenía una ligera expresión de sonrisa en su rostro por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-¿Se te perdió algo por las escaleras que van al dormitorio de las chicas, Harry?- Lo despertó la castaña riéndose.

-¿Qué? Hermione… ¿Cómo crees eso de mí?

Ron miraba a Hermione como para que explicara lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno acaba de subir…- antes de que pudiera terminar Harry le pegó un pisotón rezando a Dios, Alá, Buda, Rah y a Merlín por que Ron no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno yo si vais a hablar en claves también me voy a la cama, que estoy cansado…- Les dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y salió corriendo a las escaleras.

-¡Ron, eres un bestia!-Casi rugió Hermione.

-¡Ronald, espera que voy contigo a dormir que tengo sueño, adiós Herms!

-¡Perdóname mi poca delicadeza, Herm, pero para eso ya tienes q tu querido Vicky!- dijo Ron mientras ya subía las escaleras dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

**...FIC...**

**Quiero explicar una parte porque no se si está lo suficiente clara. Bueno, el sexto curso es el libro de "Harry Potter and the half-blood prince". Al año siguiente, (el anterior del que se narra esto) Se comenzó con el curso como siempre (Harry, Ron y Hermoine cursaban el séptimo curso y Ginny su sexto curso) pero con la falta de seguridad que hubo, pues no tuvieron más alternativa que cerrar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por lo que este año todos han tenido que comenzar con lo que el año anterior dejaron a la mitad. Es el último curso de nuestro trío de oro y de Malfoy y a Ginny le quedan este y otro más. Ahora siento que lo he explicado mejor y me puedo ir contenta... Lo siento por el rollazo que os acabo de escribir, pero si no, sentiría que faltaba algo... ;) Muchos besines. Espero que os haya gustado todo y pronto vendré con el capítulo 2 (cuando tenga escrito el 3 )**

**¿Comentarios?**

**() Un fan fiction feliz es aquel que tiene comentarios () **

**() () LaCHi () () **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se despertó con la necesidad de hablar con Ginny, pedirle perdón por ser tan egoísta y de volver con ella. La quería más que a nada en el mundo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, a la meseta para escribir una pequeña nota.

"Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo con urgencia. Es muy importante, señorita Weasley. Esta noche cuando estén todos dormidos en la Sala Común.

Para mi salvadora de su humilde fan, Harry."

-Hedwig, cuando veas que Ginny esté sola entrégale este mensaje. ¿Vale?- Dijo Harry mientras anudaba el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza. Esta emprendió el vuelo, no sin antes darle un cariñoso pellizco a Harry en el dedo con el pico.

-Harry es muy temprano. Yo que tu dormiría un rato más, por Dios es Sábado y si te levantas no montes tanto escándalo con la pluma…-Susurraba Ron mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

-Esto es irreal ¿te has despertado? Está bien no me mates con la mirada… me cayo y duermo.

Mientras tanto Hermione ya se encontraba haciendo la tarea en una mesa de la Sala Común. Tenía la mitad de la mesa ocupada entre libros, pergaminos y el resto del material escolar. Cuando estaba por la mitad de la tarea de Snape llegó Ginny y se sentó junto a Hermione a hacer su trabajo.

-¡Buenos días Hermi!- Dijo desde la otra punta de la mesa donde se acomodaba

-¿Cómo es qué no estás durmiendo? No es por ofenderte… pero eres una Weasley.

-Ya se que soy Weasley, pero estaba pensando en algunas cosillas y como no podía conciliar más el sueño pues decidí venirme y sabía que ya estaría aquí trabajando así que me traje ya todo para ponerme yo también.

-¿Cuáles eran esos asuntillos que te quitaron el sueño?

-¡Hermi, no!- Ginny separó la mano de Hermione de encima de su trabajo impidiendo que una gota de tinta que colgaba de la pluma cayera en mitad de la monografía que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Que susto me diste! ¡Pero menos mal que te diste cuenta! No me hubiera gustado tener que repetir esto desde el principio…

-No ha sido nada… Pero menos mal que me tienes ¿¡Eh?- Bromeó Ginny sonriendo.- Bueno… creo que empezaré por pociones. Es lo que más odio así lo termino antes y como empiezo con ganas lo hago bien, los siguientes ya me saldrán peores, pero es que quiero ver la cara de Snape cuando deba ponerme buena nota.- Sonrió la pelirroja retorcidamente.

-Buena forma de pensar. ¡Ya podían pensar Ron y Harry lo mismo! Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas.

Entre alguna que otra conversación a las dos horas, es decir cerca de las diez de la mañana ya habían terminado todo. Tenían poca tarea ya que era la segunda semana y todavía no habían dado muchas cosas.

-Bueno Hermi, creo que voy a darme un paseo por el Lago. Necesito pensar en mis cosas y es un hecho que Lydia y Shara no se despertarán hasta cerca de la una o las dos. Ayer estuvimos de cháchara hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-Yo solo espero que los chicos no tarden…

-¡Nos vemos en la comida!- Dijo esto y salió corriendo con dirección al Lago.

Cuando Ginny acababa de llegar al Lago, una lechuza blanca que reconoció como Hedwig se posó justo a su lado.

-¡Hedwig!- Después de varios años como fan número uno de Harry y varios meses de noviazgo con él la podía reconocer en la distancia.- ¡Gracias Hedwig, bonita!

Ginny cogió el trocito de pergamino y lo leyó. La lechuza partió. "Harry… ¿Qué querrá decirme?" pensaba mientras una sonrisa asomaba su boca y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-¡Hola Ginny!- Una joven de piel pálida, ojos azules penetrantes y cabello negro lacio apareció a su lado.

-¡Oh, Cisserina! ¿Qué tal te va todo? No te había visto…

-Jaja es que estabas ocupada con la lechuza blanca… ¿Un nuevo admirador en tu lista, amiga?- Este comentario arrancó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Más quisiera yo… ¡No, que va! Es una lechuza de un compañero para que vaya a ayudarle a preparar unos conjuros para clase, nada más.- Intentó decir lo más realista y convincente que pudo, pero no lo suficiente.

-No me digas…- Cissy se háblanos y logró quitarle el trozo de pergamino que Ginny aún tenía en sus manos.

-¡No es justo que hagas eso! ¡No tienes derecho a robarme mi intimidad!- Se quejó Ginny furiosa.

-Y tú no tienes derecho a mentirme. Puedes ocultarme una cosa, pero mentirme no…- Dijo mientras leía el contenido del mensaje y una sonrisa maliciosa se encendía en sus labios.- ¿Así que un compañero… no? Jaja sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

-La pobretona y la Slytherin traidora juntas… ¿Os estáis montando una buena orgía, verdad? Debe ser divertido contar cotilleos para la gente inferior…- Escucharon decir a un rubio arrogante que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

-¡Malfoy pírate! ¿O es que quieres acabar mal, acaso?- Exclamó furiosa Ginny sin si quiera darse la vuelta lo que enfureció más aún a Draco.

-¡Malfoy pírate!- La imitó burlescamente poniendo voz de pito.- ¡Una pobretona no me ordena nada a mí, Weasley! Bonita túnica… ¡Oh, perdona, es de segunda mano! Ni si quiera tenéis dinero para vestiros decentemente.

El rostro de Ginny se encendió fuertemente de la vergüenza que estaba pasando por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Al menos ella y su familia no son unos gilipollas y mucho menos unos mortífagos asesinos como lo es tú familia!- Salió Cissy a defender a Ginny ya que esta estaba suficiente humillada y necesitaba recomponerse del bajo golpe de Malfoy.

- Mcmillan, Mcmillan… yo que tu permanecería callada por que tu familia está en la misma situación que la mía. Además a los adjetivos de mortífagos y asesinos le falta el de "peligrosos" así que ten cuidado conmigo o tendrás un grave problema.

-No te tengo miedo, por que no tienes aspecto de peligroso… yo lo definiría como cómico por que lo único que consigo hacer cuando estás cerca es escojonarme de ti y de tus niñerías.- Cissy lo miró desafiante esperando su respuesta y Draco le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¡Ya fuera, Malfoy! No nos apetece aguantar a hurones. ¡Ya, ya! ¡Hasta siempre…!- Dijo levantándose y llevando a Malfoy como si le enseñara el camino.

-¡Ya no me toques! – Se apartó en seguida de los brazos de Ginny sacudiéndose.- Está bien, me voy pero no por que me lo hallas ordenado, si no, por que a mí me da la gana.

-Como tú digas, rubio huroncete.- Sonrío Ginny como si habla con un amigo lo que conmocionó a Malfoy que se fue pensando que la Weasley estaba totalmente loca.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer ¿Qué te parece si quedamos tu, Hermi y yo esta tarde y nos escapamos a Hogsmeade de compras? ¡No te preocupes por el dinero, lo compraré yo absolutamente todo! ¿Qué te parece?

-No… no puedo dejar que me compres una sola blusa. Recuerda yo soy de Gryffindor y si se enteran tus padres de que me compraste…

-Les dije que quería comprar para mí y mis amigas, claro que nos le dije de que casa sois, no te preocupes. Les dije pues eso, de renovar el vestuario y ellos comprenden que eso gasta muchísimo dinero, así que me lo han mandado. Venga no digas que no… ¡Además he visto ropa de Hogsmeade que te quedaría divina!

-Pero eso me haría sentirme mal… de verdad…

-Pues piensa que mis padres eran y bueno siguen siendo mortífagos ¿qué más te da que les gastemos dinero a un par de mortífagos? Aunque están en Azkaban pueden mandarme dinero a través de mi abuela.

-En eso tienes razón. Lo siento por que son tus padres, pero a la vez también son mortífagos por lo que en definitiva son… ¿mierda?

-¡Así me gusta! ¿Nos vemos de compras esta tarde, no?

-¡Estupendo! Hay Cissy ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

-Además que tienes que buscar algo sexy para la cita de esta noche.

-Pero existe la posibilidad de que no quiera nada relacionado con el amor. ¡Además no nos vamos a acostar ni nada de eso…

-Oh, Weasley, yo entiendo del amor como si fuera mi mayor especialidad. Ya sabes ser una de la más deseadas de Hogwarts me facilita. Y como te he leído la nota, por cierto ten te la devuelvo, como decía percibo amor en ella. Hay, que lindos los dos juntos. Con respecto con lo de acostaros yo que tu me lo pensaría.

-¡Cissy!

-Ginny no te escandalices que muchas veces por la mañana tienes una cara demasiado risueña… a saber que clase de sueños tienes.

-Ninguno en especial…- El tono de la piel de Ginny la delataba.- El mismo tipo de sueño que tenemos todos.

-Ya bueno. Mejor no me los cuentes que no me quiero imaginar escenitas de ese tipo. Vamos a comer que son la una y media. A por cierto he hablado con Michel y Daniel. Ya sabes mis amigos de Sly y de Raven respectivamente y quieren una cita con Shara y Lydia. ¿Crees que se podrían citar con ambas en esta tarde? Así nos pueden acompañar a Hogsmeade ¿Te parece?

-¿Ellos quieren cita con ellas? No sabes la alegría que les vas a dar. Están loquísimas por ellos. En estas dos semanas yo creo que se han enamorado.

-Lo se, lo se. He oído cotilleos de las chicas de Slytherin que ponen verde a Shara porque se las pasa mirando a Michel y a ese chico lo quieren solo para ellas.- Dijo Cissy riendo.- Y como sabe que yo me llevo con las chicas de Gryffindor pues me pidió ayuda.

-Bueno pues yo aviso a Shara y Lydia si te hago señal de que todo va bien, diles a Michel y Daniel que esta tarde tienen cita.

Así quedo todo. Las dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y nada más que entraron Ginny divisó a las dos chicas de Gryffindor. Casi saltan encima de ella de la alegría cuando les dio la noticia y la señal de que todo iba bien no solo la efectuó Ginny sino que lo hicieron las tres a la vez haciendo que Cissy no controlara y se riera. Ella en ese momento se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y le dio una nota a Daniel. A Michel en cambio se lo explicó ella misma, pero la reacción de alegría fue igual de intensa en ambos. Entonces Shara y Michel y Lydia y Daniel tendrían su primera cita esta tarde.

Convencer a Hermione para que perdiera una tarde de estudio en ir de compras, fue la parte más complicada.

-Pero no podemos romper las reglas. No deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade cuando no hay una salida programada.

.Venga Hermi. No digas que no ahora que Cissy me convenció a mí. Te lo pido porfis, porfis.

-¡Pero Ginny…!

-¡Por favor, Hermione!- Se escucho a Cissy desde la mesa de Slythering.

-Está bien, vosotras ganáis.- Exclamó Hermione exasperada. Ginny llevaba rogándole veinte minutos y que también le rogara Cissy oyéndosela por todo el Gran Comedor había sido el colmo. Odiaba que todos se enteraran de lo que hablaba y para evitarlo decidió zanjar ahí la conversación antes de que alguien oyera de más y luego pudieran ser castigadas.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- Pregunto con curiosidad Ron al ver que Cissy estaba metida en el asunto.- ¿No será una cita, verdad, Hermi?

-No hermanito, no. De citas solo van Shara y Lydia. Nosotras nos vamos a Hogsmeade de compras.- Anunció Ginny alegre y recordando en ese momento la cita disimuladamente le entregó a Harry, que estaba sentado cerca, una nota aceptando la cita de la noche.

-¿Compras? Eso nunca es bueno…- Suspiró Ron.- ¿Ginny se puede saber con qué dinero te vas a ir de compras?

-Eso si que ya no te interesa.

-Eres mi hermana y todo lo tuyo me interesa. ¿No estarás de novia con algún chico que tenga muchos dinero, verdad?- Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron.

-¿Dónde quedó mi hermano celoso de mí? No, no tengo ningún novio, Ron.- Con este anuncio que acababa de hacer Ginny, Harry respiró profundo aliviado pensando que podía intentarlo.- El dinero, bueno, digamos que los padres mortífagos de Cissy son más ricos que los padres de Malfoy. El resto puedes imaginártelo tu solito.

-Yo aun sigo ahuyentando a los que quieren ser tus novios, para tu información. Solo quiero una persona para ese puesto.- Con las palabras de Ron el rostro de su hermana y de su mejor amigo quedaron totalmente rojas.

-Bueno Ginny creo que deberíamos ir ya ¿No crees?- La salvó Hermione, que se levantaba de la silla y caminaba algo presurosa.

-Si claro. Adiós, Ron. Adiós Harry.- Se despidió Ginny, ya recompuesta, con su mejor sonrisa.

Shara, Lydia, Cissy, Michel y Daniel imitaron y se encontraron los siete a fuera en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa. Podemos ir por el "Sauce Boxeador" que se va rápido. Pero eso sí, debéis tener cuidado no lastimaros.- Señaló Hermione como si ya lo tuviera todo pensado desde hace tiempo. Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida del colegio "Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería".

En un momento ya habían llegado. Las dos parejas se despidieron y quedaron a una hora para volver todos juntos también.

La tarde transcurrió con gran rapidez. Tenían gran cantidad de bolsas. Estaban vestidas para cerca de cinco años, aunque Cissy aun le parecía demasiado poco. Pero no solo habían comprado ropa y túnicas, si no que también maquillaje, colonias, pendientes, sombreros de magos de marca, cosas para el pelo, objetos de bromas y alguna cosilla para Ron, Harry y Thomas, el supuesto novio de Cissy. Ginny había visto el último CD del grupo de "Las brujas de Macbeth" y Cissy también se lo había cogido.

-¿Siempre te dejan comprar tanta ropa? Debes tener un armario enorme.- Dijo Ginny impresionada.- Cuando lleve a casa tanta ropa mi madre se caerá impresionada.

-Si bueno, pues si quieres aun te puedo dar toda la que voy a tirar. Con todo esto la mitad de la que tengo no me entrará…

-Ah bueno pues si me vale, no te rechazo el ofrecimiento.

Con estos temas pronto llegó la hora, y las dos parejas llegaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La tarde había sido perfecta. Además Ginny ya llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro muy elegante que destacaba su cabello. Así no parecería que se había puesto el vestido para ver expresamente a Harry.

-Espero que repitamos pronto esto.- Anunció Cissy.

-Debo deciros que me ha encantado comprar con vosotras.- Había sido más humilde a comprar, pero aún así también llevaba más de diez bolsas.- ¿De verdad tus padres no dirán nada?

-Mis padres, no. Son mortífagos pero cuando se refiere a mí, son capaces de cualquier cosa.- Dijo Cissy sonriendo orgullosa de algo por lo menos de sus padres.

-Bueno, está bien.- Sonrió la castaña.

Siguieron hablando de la cita de las dos parejas.

-¡Me lo pasé genial, también hay que repetir!-Dijo Lydia alegremente.

-Tienes razón, Lyd. Si hay que volver. Pero bueno, podemos dar paseos también por Hogwarts durante la semana ¿No?

-Si, claro.-Sonrió Lydia bastante acalorada.

-Pues ya que dices, no estaría mal que saliéramos los cuatro.- Señaló Michel.

-Me parece genial. Sabéis me caéis muy bien, que pena no haberos conocido antes…-Dijo Shara ahora.

El resto del día pasó rápido pronto no quedaban nada más que tres personas en la sala común de Gryffindor únicamente. Ginny hacía que estaba haciendo una redacción, Harry que leía un libro y una joven de primer curso estaba dormida en el sillón. Ginny empezaba a desesperarse así que tiró una silla montando el suficiente ruido para que la chica se despertara pero insuficiente como para que se oyera en el cuarto. La niña miró a todos lados viendo solo dos personas y decidió subir a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo. Mientras Ginny se levantaba a colocar la silla que había tirado, haciendo el numerito más bien.

-¡Que torpe estoy! ¡¡¡ES QUE CON ESTAS HORAS QUE SON!- Dijo mirando mal a la niña que la miró asustada y decidió hacer como que no la escuchaba.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió amablemente Harry de ella y ella sonrió dulcemente sin creerse que Harry Potter le dirigiera la palabra.

-Por fin se han ido todos. Ya me estaba cansando de escribir mi vida en el pergamino- Dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Ya me parecía a mí que sonreías demasiado como para tratarse de una redacción de clase.

-Ya ves, es que no sabía que hacer para mientras se vaciaba esto.

-Hubieras leído un libro sentada a mí lado.

-No habría sido una mala idea.

-Bueno no quiero irme por las ramas, lo tengo que decir ahora o sino creo que nunca lo lograré.- Harry indicó el sillón a Ginny para indicarle que se sentara a su lado y esta así lo hizo.

-Cuando quieras, Harry.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues lo primero de todo, que estás bellísima con ese vestido.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes esmeralda que la derretían por completo y solo consiguió agradecerle el cumplido sonriendo.- Lo segundo es que he estado pensando mucho tiempo que siento haberte alejado de mi mientras fue el tiempo de la batalla, no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero solo quería protegerte. Ahora que el mayor peligro es Malfoy me encantaría estar de nuevo a tu lado ya que eres lo más importante, que tuve, que tengo y que llegaré a tener. Por favor no me digas que me has olvidado por que creo que me desesperaría… Dime que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Dejo en tus manos mi corazón Ginevra Molly Weasley.- Cuando terminó todo su monólogo, le entregó una rosa roja.

-¡Claro que quiero estar contigo, Harry! También eres lo más importante para mí y quiero estar a tu lado el resto de nuestra vida. Te quiero mucho.

Los dos estuvieron un largo rato besándose tumbados en el sofá. Hasta que el sol se filtraba por entre los agujeros de las persianas que fue cuando decidieron que sería mejor ir a descansar. Más tarde ya tendrían más tiempo, ahora que veían una buena y bonita vida por delante.


End file.
